princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin and Marian's Anniversary
Robin and Marian's Anniversary is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise It's Robin and Marian's anniversary, and Nick is determined to give his parents the best anniversary ever. That evening, Robin and Marian come to Stripes Restaurant, the place where they assigned Nick to be manager, in order to celebrate. Story It was a pleasant weekend morning in Zootopia.. For Robin and Marian Wilde, it was a major event: their wedding anniversary. For a little over thirty years now, the two foxes had been happily married. Tonight, they would be having a special dinner at Stripes Restaurant to celebrate. For a long moment, Marian looked at a framed picture on the wall of her and Robin on their wedding day, causing her to smile. "Oh, Robin, today's that day!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Robin hugged her in return. "You looked so beautiful that day," he replied. Suddenly, Marian's phone went off. Going to answer it, she saw that it was Nick. She answered it. "Hello?" she began. "Happy anniversary, Mom!" Nick exclaimed on the other end. Marian smiled at hearing her son's voice. "Good to hear from you, Nick," she said. Nick went on. "Well, this afternoon, Judy and I are headed down to the restaurant to make sure everything is perfect. Tonight, the four of us are going to be eating in the private dining room. You and Dad will be served your favorite dishes and dessert. Also, no need to worry, I made Honey promise that she wouldn't mention anything about sheep," he said. This caused Marian to laugh. "Son, I know that tonight will be great. I am especially looking forward to that dessert," she said. Nick nodded as he listened to his mother. His parents' favorite dessert was red velvet cake, which they developed a taste for during their honeymoon. Their conversation continued on for a bit, then they hung up. The morning passed. Nick and Judy headed down to Stripes Restaurant that afternoon to ensure that everything was on track regarding preparation. When they got there, Finnick and Honey greeted them. "Welcome back, Nick!" Honey exclaimed. Nick nodded. "So, how is everything going with preparations for my parents' anniversary dinner tonight?" he asked. Finnick smiled. "Perfectly. You want to see for yourself?" he asked. Nick and Judy nodded in unison. "Let's go," Nick said. Finnick left the host duties to the coyote standing with him, a male named Esteban Howlington, for a moment. He and Honey took Nick and Judy into the dining area. The door to the private dining room was closed, with a sign that read "Reserved for a private event" on it. "Nice work," Nick said. They showed them everything. After the visit, Nick and Judy went home to their apartment in order to rest and get ready. While there, Nick laid out his black shirt and slacks, while Judy laid out an attractive red dress. Nick smiled at her. "Cottontail, I hope our marriage lasts as many years as my parents' has," he said. Judy hugged him and smiled. "It will. We were made for each other, Nick," she said. Nick returned the hug. Before long, the time came and they met up with Robin and Marian. Nick gave them his anniversary cards. "Shall we head in?" he asked. Robin and Marian nodded. Nick and Judy left them in. Finnick and Honey were there to meet them. Honey smiled sweetly. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Shall I show you to your table?" she asked. Marian nodded. "Lead the way, Honey," she said. The Honey badger did so. Soon, they were all sitting there, eating and talking. Nick toasted. "To my wonderful parents, Robin and Marian, for all they've done!" he said. Judy, Robin and Marian shared the toast with him. Later, the cake was brought out. It was a wonderful night. At the end, Marian held Nick close. "Thank you, son, for what you did tonight," she said. Nick smiled. "Anything for you and Dad," he said. Inside, he was beaming. Judy was proud of him too. She was glad to have such a caring husband, one who cared so much for his parents. Category:Stories about Robin and Marian Category:Anniversary stories Category:Visiting parents stories Category:Romance Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots Category:Stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity